


Кили/Ори

by Justin_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kili behaves like a wild child but we all know that its not true, M/M, Ori is in love with Kili but Kili doens't know about it, Smaug doesn't exist and Thorin is a king, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill





	Кили/Ори

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, когда Ори попрощался с Балином и вышел из библиотеки. Ори нравилось помогать старшему гному, как нравился запах старинных свитков и чернил. Многочисленные ряды книжных полок, потрепанные книги, мягкий свет свечей и факелов, бросающий длинные тени на мягкий ковер, высокие своды – все это дарило ему чувство спокойствия и умиротворения. Здесь он мог погрузиться в историю и позабыть о тех проблемах, что ждали его за массивными дверьми. А проблем таких было не мало. Ори уже давно исполнилось сорок, а Дори все трясся над ним, как над малюткой. Даже над Нори не было такого контроля, когда тот был мелким. Здесь, в тишине, среди свитков, Ори мог хотя бы на время избавиться от настойчивой заботы. Кроме того, задания Балина отвлекали и от других мыслей. В последнее время избавиться от них становилось все труднее, учитывая приближающееся день рождения принца и нарастающую шумиху по поводу сего знаменательного события.

Принц.

Вихрь, что закружил, втянул в себя без остатка и шансов выбраться. Младший из племянников Короля-под-Горой никогда не был примерным наследником. С вечным огнем в глазах и шальной улыбкой, от которой у таких скромных и примерных гномов, как Ори, подкашивались колени и хотелось сделать все, о чем бы ее обладатель ни попросил, Кили был заядлым завсегдатаем таверн и пабов, славился меткой стрельбой из лука и слыл воином безрассудно храбрым и свирепым. Он всегда подхватывал, если кто-то начинал петь, смеялся заливисто и громко, никогда не лез в карман за словом и был не прочь помахать кулаками. Еще поговаривали, будто Кили обладал поистине бесовским характером и тех, кто не был потомком Дурина, за настоящих гномов и не считал. Впрочем, распускали эти байки в основном люди, да те, что сами предвзято и с неприязнью относились к гномам. Ходило еще множество других слухов, которые заставляли Ори краснеть как девица в первую брачную ночь. Были ли эти рассказы правдой или вымыслом, никто не знал, но репутация у младшего племянника короля была специфической. Но, несмотря на периодические скандалы с участием Кили и его своенравный характер, народ Эребора любил его. Кили был весьма недурен собой, несмотря на отсутствие бороды и не заплетенные косы, и многие тянулись к нему. Ори не был исключением. Кили был бунтарем, от него веяло энергией, жизнью и свободой, и Ори, вынужденный терпеть чрезмерную опеку брата, не мог не восхищаться им. Наблюдать издалека за тренировкой или кидать косые взгляды, прячась за книгой, стало для Ори привычкой. Кили был идеальным. И недосягаемым.

Намного проще было бы влюбиться в Фили. Солнечный гном, он вызывал улыбку у каждого. В противовес спонтанности и эмоциональности брата, Фили обладал рассудительностью, которой так не хватало младшему. Если Кили мог легко нажить себе врагов – что с его языком без костей и парой-тройкой пинт удавалось на раз-два, то Фили становился душой любой компании, в которой оказывался. Подойти с просьбой или вопросом к наследнику престола было не так страшно, чем присоединиться к шумной компании, которая каждый раз собиралась вокруг Кили. Ори был уверен, что в такой толпе его даже и не заметили бы, но все равно не решался: природная скромность не позволяла Ори перебороть себя. Он завидовал Бофуру, который легко и сразу (читай – с первой кружки эля) нашел общий язык с принцем. Или Балину, у которого Ори был в подмастерьях и к которому и Кили и Фили приходили спросить совета. Если Ори повезет, то когда-нибудь и он будет таким же мудрым, как Балин, и к нему тоже будут приходить за помощью. Впрочем, Ори понимал, что в ближайшие сто лет этого точно не произойдет, так что надеждой попусту себя не тешил.

Задумавшись, Ори не сразу услышал приближающийся шум. Веселый смех, отскакивая от каменных стен, эхом разнесся по коридору, а через секунду в Ори врезался темноволосый вихрь. Сложенные аккуратной стопкой бумаги разлетелись по полу. Ори приглушенно ругнувшись, извинился, наклонился собирать свитки и замер, услышав:

– Ой, прости, парень, не хотел! – Кили присел рядом и стал помогать собирать разлетевшиеся бумаги.

– П-п-простите, милорд, – пробормотал опешивший Ори. Кили замер, растерянно моргнул, а через секунду захохотал, запрокинув голову. Ори же, наоборот, втянул голову в плечи, стараясь уменьшиться и стать незаметным.

– Как ты меня назвал? Раздери меня Махал, Двалин, ты это слышал? – Кили обернулся к стоящему позади гному. Двалин, наблюдавший за сценой, усмехнулся.

Ори закусил губу. Конечно, Кили не славился тактичностью, но чтобы так... Неужели и все, что говорят о Кили, правда? От развития мрачных мыслей его отвлекли холодные пальцы на подбородке.

– Эй, я Кили. Просто Кили, – сказал он и улыбнулся. – А ты Ори, да? Ты помогаешь Балину в его писанине, я видел тебя в архиве.

А глаза у него красивые, подумал Ори. И пальцы холодные - Ори едва удержался от того, чтобы не согреть их своим дыханием. Сил оставалось только на то, чтобы кивнуть, не отрывая взгляда.

– Извини, что я так налетел на тебя. Двалин отвлек меня байками, я не смотрел вперед. Держи, – Кили протянул ему листок и виновато улыбнулся. – Я, правда, наступил на него, там след остался. Надеюсь, не сильно испортил.

"Ты никогда ничего не испортишь", чуть не ляпнул Ори, но удержался, прикусив язык. Вместо этого он заставил себя перестать бессовестно глазеть на принца и, с сожалением уходя от приятного прикосновения, сосредоточился на разглаживании свитка. Кожу, где еще секунду назад были грубоватые от стрельбы пальцы, покалывало.

– Все в порядке, ми... Кили, – тут же исправился Ори под внимательным и по-доброму насмешливым взглядом.

– Пойдем, угощу тебя элем в качестве извинения. Даже не спорь! Все равно скоро целая орава из Железных Гор приедет, выпьют все, глазом не успеешь моргнуть. А так хоть вместе посидим, поболтаем. Уверен, ты сумеешь заценить эль, в отличие от тех, кто приедет с Даином. Им, по-моему, все равно что пить, лишь бы было. Спорю, ты такой эль еще не пробовал.

Кили легко поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. Ори принял помощь, несмело улыбнувшись. И согласился.


End file.
